Yamcha's Brain
by Kayna
Summary: Another Yamcha-bashing story! Please review! I'm still trying to figure out what I was on... Enjoy!


Aye... I don't know if most of you could find the new chapter of Gillagin's Island, you'll probably have to change the Genre to Humor. Anyway... I just got another idea... I think it came to me from my brother's Rugrat's show. And I don't own DBZ or the Rugrats. *blinks a few times.* Yes, Yamcha bashing, mixed-up, 'what the hell was I on?'-kind of story... Enjoy!  
  
- Kayna  
  
Kayna slowly paced the length of her room, mumbling to herself in a sad attempt to come up with tormenting ideas for the DBZ characters. She glanced over to her little brother, Kevin who sat there with a goofy grin on his face as he watched one of the repeat episodes of the Rugrats.   
  
"Aye... I can't think of anything!" Kayna shouted and began to march towards the exit, only succeeding at walking into the door. Rubbing her head she turned and looked at the television screen, a sudden idea coming to her mind.  
  
"That's it!" Kayna exclaimed before opening the door and exiting the room. She grabbed her trusty suitcase and began to fill it with clothes, planning on quite the journey. Once she had everything packed, she set off to the world of DBZ on an all-expensed paid trip.  
  
The DBZ warriors were having their usual sparring lessons outside in the yard. Vegeta was faced up against Goku in a heavy battle of KI attacks and such. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were mixed up in about the same kind of battle, as were Piccolo and Tien. And then of course you had Yamcha... The man fighting with the only thing he had a small chance of winning against... The mailbox.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Yamcha screamed after taking a punch at the mailbox and only succeeding in breaking a nail. He ran into the house and began to put on another coat of pink nail polish just as Kayna arrived on the scene.  
  
"You guys! The world's in danger!" Kayna shouted, bringing the sparring to a stop. Goku floated down to the ground and walked over to Kayna with his normal grin. Kayna sighed a bit before turning to her favorite warrior, Trunks. She ran over to him and threw her arms about his neck, trying her best to act in great peril.   
  
"Trunks-chan! The world is in danger and the only way to stop it is to go into Yamcha's brain!" Kayna shouted, causing Vegeta to fall to the ground in laughter. She released Trunks and walked over to Vegeta, glaring in disapproval.   
  
"The boy doesn't have a brain, woman! Everyone knows that by now! The only things he's concerned about is when he'll get some from that cat, when the Tellitubbies are on, and whether or not his implants are straight!" Vegeta shouted before standing up. Kayna nodded in agreement before smiling a bit.  
  
"Well, he's not that obsessed about the Tellitubbies, is he?" Kayna asked before watching as Yamcha walked out of the house dressed like Tinkie Winkie. Half the DBZ warriors did their little anime-fall as Kayna gasped in shock.  
  
"Hey, sweeties! Tellitubbies are on! Be out later, kay, babes?" He called before skipping back into the house, humming the Barney theme song. The warriors stood up once again and turned their gazes back to Kayna.  
  
"What if I told you that going into his brain would involve killing him?" Kayna asked as the DBZ warriors' eyes lit up. They nodded in agreement before going off to pack up their stuff.  
  
"This should be interesting..." Kayna mumbled before waiting for the others to return.  
  
As soon as the warriors walked out of the house, she prepared a little shrink ray machine. Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, amusement lurking in his eyes.  
  
"This will first shrink us and transport us to Yamcha's brain," Kayna said before lowering her voice just a bit with a mischievous smile, "Where ever that may be..."  
  
The DBZ warriors walked over and stepped under the shrink ray and waited as Kayna pressed in the numbers before joining them under the ray. A moment later they were shrunk down before being transported into Yamcha's brain. Once inside, the warriors looked around in slightly confusion as Kayna merrily skipped around, poking things here and there to see what would happen.  
  
*Outside of Yamcha's body.*  
  
"Oh! That feels nice! Oh, my god! I can't see the screen! What's going on? Hey... What happen to the sound? Dear god, no! My boobs! Ah! I have to get Puar over here and quick!"  
  
*Back inside the brain.*  
  
"How are we supposed to kill him, woman? You said he would die if we went along with you. Am I supposed to just blow up his brain?" Vegeta said as he walked after Kayna as she continued to skip happily.   
  
"Not with us inside here!" Kayna shouted before coming to a stop, turning to face Vegeta before her eyes widened in slight shock as the ground beneath them began to rumble.  
  
"What's going on? The head can't move this much!" Gohan shouted as he fell over onto his side at the loss of balance.  
"Which head?" Kayna said with an evil little smirk before gasping as she fell down as well. Vegeta gave her an evil glare as he quickly shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"You mean..." Vegeta said before being cut off by the loud sound of what sounded like rushing water, his eyes widening in a faint look of fear.  
  
*Outside of Yamcha.*  
  
"Oh yea! Yea! What's my name Puar?" Yamcha yelled at the little cat, being quite entertained at the moment.  
  
"What?" Puar asked, blinking slightly at the sudden roughness Yamcha was trying to use with his itty-bitty nub.  
  
"What's my name? Bitch!" Yamcha yelled before smacking Puar lightly.  
  
"Well, since you're too idiotic to figure out your own name... It's Yamcha. Are you sure you're erect? I can't feel a thing..."  
  
*Inside the brain.*  
  
"Get ready for release!" Kayna shouted before grabbing onto Trunks. The DBZ warriors gathered together before shutting their eyes as the liquid shoved them out of the small tube and onto the ground, causing them to immediately grow back to normal size. They stood there for a moment before blinking slightly at the sight of Puar and Yamcha... Watching Blue's Clues.  
  
"He gets turned on by that?" Goten asked in surprise before Vegeta stepped forward and began to power a blast in the center of his left hand.  
  
"Not anymore..." Vegeta said with a smirk before sending the blast at Yamcha's head, causing it to explode into at least six piece. Yamcha's body turned towards Vegeta and waved, still having the tiny brain in a certain area other than his head.  
  
"How is he... Oh, right. His stump." Vegeta said before storming out of the house with the rest of the DBZ characters. Kayna watched the screen for a moment, taking a second to figure out what Blue wanted to do... Yet another idea coming to her mind...  
  
"Hmm... Yamcha... What's two plus two?" Kayna said with a curious look in her eyes. Yamcha sat there for a moment and once the confusion took over his miniature brain, his dick exploded. Kayna smiled lightly before walking out of the house and after the other DBZ characters.  
  
  



End file.
